The field of the disclosure relates generally to transmitting data among motors in a network, and more specifically to generating a map of a physical layout of motors in a network based on properties of electronic signals transmitted from the motors.
In at least some environments, multiple motors operate in conjunction to perform a function. For example, in a grocery store, multiple motors operate within physical containers of refrigerated food items to circulate cold air through the physical containers. A single physical container may include multiple motors that are configured to operate in a complimentary manner, for example by dividing an overall target amount of air circulation among the motors. In at least some instances, when the motors are initially installed, a technician sets operating parameters of the motors such that the motors operate in a complimentary manner. However, over time, the performance and/or locations of the motors may change, causing the original operating parameters to no longer be suited for the new physical locations and/or performance of the motors. Reconfiguring the motors is expensive and labor intensive.